Lighting Dark Fire's
by fandasa
Summary: Theres a new girl in school. She's different... and not in the normal fashion. What will happen when her shy and dark nature gets her into more trouble than anyone thought possible? Will she controll the power or will the power controll her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first X-men fan fic so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! :D This character and really this chapter isn't mine but my best friend's **Shadow Micnight**. Check her stories out they're awesome.

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men!

Lighting Dark Fire's

Shadow Whisperer

Fandasa

A white haired girl runs into the dark alley way, shielding her arm from the once harmful rays of the sun. She takes in several desperate and painful gasps, clutching her arm though the pain was hardly purged. She leans against the wall and slides down it making little or no sound. It's not long before the pain numbs and she is able to inch her long black sleeves up to examine the wound. Slowly she inches the cloth up, feeling the agonizing pain return. Inch by inch it rises until with one final and frantic jerk she yanks the sleeve up. It looked terrible. The skin was swollen and half a dozen blisters had already formed on the outer edges of the burn. The burn ran almost as deep as the bone and her sleeve was covered in a rich crimson blood. Why had she? Why had she allowed this burn to be?

Suddenly she hears footsteps. The footsteps of two people; a man and a woman. The whispers enter her head again. The shadows utter their opinions as they had so many time before. The footsteps grew louder as they approached and the girl became tenser. Her shoulder's stiffened as she listened to the shadows speak o her. The man and the woman arrived. The man stood tall and strong with thick mutton chops and a funny looking hair doo. A scowl was plastered on his face while the woman stared at him in disapproval. She also stood tall with short white hair. The girl's attention turned toward her. She had a strong connection with the psychics and somehow this made the girl's blood boil.

"Hello. I'm Storm and I'm here to help." She leaned down to where the girl sat crouched over. The girl gave no reply. Her legs didn't shake but they were petrified. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Storm held out a hand but the girl just shrunk back. She listened to what the shadows had to say. While some screeched at the presence of one with such a psychic connection there were two voices that rang above them all. 'It's okay." 'You can trust them' the sounds echoed in her mind. She closed her eyes gave an unseen thankful smile. Now she knew what to do.

"Common. It's okay. I've been looking for a long time for you and I'd like to show you a school for special people like yourself" Storm stood over her. Slowly but surely the girl reached up from her shied position and took Storm's hand. The two of them walked toward the awaiting helicopter. As they passed the man he bent mere centimeters and sniffed the girl but she didn't miss it. Quickly she jumped away from him and shrunk away behind storm. "Wolverine! Did you just smell this girl?"

Wolverine growled as a confirmation. "She smells funny. Like sulfur."

"I don't care what she smells like! Don't smell her!" Storm shunned him. This girl couldn't help but listen to the shadow's amused comments on this and she herself felt a sort of humor. All three stepped on to the helicopter waiting to get home, back to school. The girl sunk down into a dark corner, gazing at the shadows and guessing their thoughts. It wasn't long before she felt relaxed enough to let her eyes close. As they say 'you give a man an inch and he'll take a mile' the girl fell asleep.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Professor…" She asked with a heart filled question in mind.

"What is it Camorra?" Professor Charles Xavier answered the girl who walked beside him.

She seemed a little reluctant to ask the question that had been digging at her for a while now. " Why is it that… Well, you said that I would never be able to control Ceribro and well… I'm just kind of wondering…. You know…"

"Why?" He finished the question for her will a kind expression. "Camorra you understand that I even have a very hard time accessing it. Cerribro takes an incredible amount of concentration."

"But that's not it is it? I mean anyone can concentrate if they work at it right? I'm a psychic but…"

"There are different types of Psychics my dear. You happen to be a very rare type. A body psychic and though you may never recover from your more powerful state, you will still be a strong young woman. But Ceribro is more acquit for psychics like me, who uses their power outside of the body. Understand?"

Still the girl Camorra felt insignificant. Why does the world need her when they have psychics like Professor Xavier? She shied away from the topic onto another, hoping to forget how much power she didn't have.

"" "" """ "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The girl's eyes opened to the sight of bright glowing lights and her eyes slammed back down in pain.

"Sorry." She heard a voice she didn't quite recognize. "I know you especially didn't like that. "The girl felt the light move away and her eyelids darkened a little more. As she tried to open them she found them aching and pulsing. She jerked her arm, remembering the pain she once felt for it to find it still hadn't been tended too.

"Oh! Sorry about your arm too. I'll try and fix that right now. The red headed woman walked over in front of the girl. She held out her hand and the girl flinched. "Once again sorry. Can I see your arm?" The girl looked unsure at the bright red haired woman. However just as she had gone along with Storm she went along with this woman. She held out her arm, expecting pain and turning her shy gaze away. The woman cut away the sleeve that had drifted back down on the wound with a fine pair of scissors. The red head flopped the filthy black cloth off and began to wrap a bandage around it, finishing not but a few moments later. "Okay. I need to be right back so stay here okay?" The girl nodded, acknowledging her. With that she scurried out of the room.

The girl gazed around the white and very bright room and in her black attire and shadowy nature it made her feel uncomfortable. Despite the brightness of the room the shadows were still very present and vivid to her. Their whispers taunted her and peaked her curiosity as to where she was exactly and where that nice lady Storm was now.

Suddenly a dark flowing cloud appeared out of nowhere and with is a blue creature. His tail waved back and forth and she found herself staring at it.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was looking for Dr. Grey. But I can see she's not here forgive me." He exclaimed but she couldn't take her eyes off that tail. "My name's Night crawler… but I suppose you can call me Curt." He introduced himself, holding out a gentle hand. "And you? What's your name? The girl felt an immense wave of courage and heat pushed on by the shadows as she took his hand.

"Triscadeca. But my friends call me Trisa."

"My pleasure to meet you, Trisa."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Camorra!" Rouge shouted, catching up to the hot pink haired girl. "Hey, is there something wrong with you? You haven't been yourself all day what's up?"

She looked over at Rouge standing beside her. "I'm just… out of it I guess, I don't know."

"Liar." Rouge accused. "I can tell. It's more than that."

Camorra sighed. "It's just my powers, they're bugging me."

"Is something up? Camorra I don't even know what your powers are…"

"It's nothing. I can just sometimes levitate…"

"Well that's something! Common, what's really wrong?" Rouge persisted.

"I can only levitate a few centimeters and well… I just feel like sometimes I'm not useful. Like my powers are the lamest ever. I used to be so much more powerful and now… I'm so pathetic."

"Camorra. If there's one thing you're not, it's pathetic and a few centimeters isn't bad. But… what did you mean more powerful when you were younger?"

She smiles remembering and flicking around her also bright pink tail. "I just remember doing so much stuff. I'm a body psychic so not only could I levitate but I changed the natural color of my hair color to hot pink. Now it's like that forever. I grew this tail and… and now all I can do is maybe make my pinky finger wrinkly."

Rouge looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sure someday you'll be able to learn again Camorra."

Camorra gave her a warm smile but in the back of her mind she felt a great doubt.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Curt seemed interested in Trisa. "Do you mind if I ask what you power is?" Once again Trisa's eyes were fixed on Curt's fluttering, waving tail.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She remember the many rejections she had gotten from telling anyone before.

"I teleported into this room an I'm blue. Try me."

She smiled at that one. Mostly because it was true. "I can listen to shadows."

"The shadows?"

She nods confirming it. "Each one is a living, breathing creature. They know things. Their knowledge could surpass the knowledge of everyone here combined. That's probably just because they've lived so long and they're everywhere. " She fully gazes into his face for the first time and notices the markings engraved on his face. "Oh. May I?"

"Sure."

Trisa reached out her palms to feel the strange markings on his skin. She couldn't help but notice and recognize the symbols. Her fingers stretched to feel the way they curved. "This is Enochian is it not?"

He nods. "The language of the angels."

"I see." She examines them more. "That's also how the shadows speak."

"Intriguing… oh. I must go right now." He says has he glances at the clock.

"Will I see you again?" She hopes desperately to hear a yes, a positive answer.

He smiles a gentle soft smile. "I hope so."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Once again HUGE shout out to **Shadow Micnight**. She's awesome and defiantly inspired this story with her creativeness. Hope you enjoyed this! Watch out for further chapters and chao for now!


	2. Something Strange

Hello! Heres another chapter of this… different story! Hope you enjoy! Loves from me! I don't own X-Men! R&R

Lighting Dark Fires

Something Strange

Fandasa

Something in the corner caught her attention. It wasn't the shadows like usual. They weren't really different. In fact they were normal today, no random out bursts of a crazy one, and no snickers from the ones who think they're smart. It was almost a relief for the small girl to not have to answer to them or pay attention to them, despite how fun and flavorful they were, just so she could focus on her first day. She still felt the pain of the burned arm but it must have been psychological. She gazed down at the arm. It looked the same as before, even the same pale glow to it.

Suddenly something slammed into her shoulder. She looked up and gasped. There by her side was a hot pink haired girl. "Sorry" she murmured her eyes sill fixed a head of her and where she was going. The other one just turned away and started walking. Strange. The silver girl continued on her path, trying to ignore everything. She had three class periods. Only three that's all they gave her.

As she walked into the first class room she found it completely empty. Slowly Trissa glanced at the clock, curious as to why no one was here in the class room. She took several steps into the room, her eyes searching everywhere to see if anyone could possibly be hiding. There didn't seem to be anyone. Cautiously she stepped back out of the room to find someone to tell her what to do. She glanced around the corners of the areas she knew of. Suddenly a terror washed over her. Through her confusion she let out a squeek. _Go back_. She heard one of the shadows. Something in her gut churned. Why would she go back? No one's there. She listened closely to what they were saying now. _Leave, go back, and get out of there._ All things they said. At first it started a whisper but as the seconds passed as she stood there they turned into shouts, then full out screams and shrieks. Panicked she covered her ears and sprinted back to the room quickly. Each foot step pounded into her mind. Why? Why these warning. Once the silver haired girl reached the class room she found it completely full of both students and a teacher. Once she barged in all eyes focused to her rushed and panicked, pale face. For a moment everything was silent. Trissa started to feel the heat rise to her face. Her fingers inched over back to the door. "Why'd you bring me back here? What happening?" She spoke out loud to the shadows not caring if others heard her.

Quickly she slipped back out the door her face flushing. What's happening? Those people weren't there a moment ago. Also the shadows… why had they told her to go back? Why would they. The school was a safe place, one where she could feel herself. Still deep down she knew she didn't feel herself. She shrugged it off. It was her first day, she can't expect to fit in with all these weird experiences.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Camorra glanced around the corner to make sure a teacher wasn't there. She was already late for class she didn't need to get disturbed and delayed by someone else. She had already gotten chills down her back but running into that strange new girl. Still she had no room to judge, this whole school was filled with different people, and some are just more extraordinary than others. The girl saw no one was there and went for it, sneaking across the hall. The room was straight ahead. Nothing was in her path and she could ram through any one that might get in her way. She charged, hot pink hair flowing behind her. Suddenly a puff of black smoke appeared out of nowhere and right before Camorra reached the door he appeared before her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Of all people, Nightcrawler? She breathed a heavy sigh. Of course the one person who could stop her came. She had tried, many times, to get past Curt on her way late to class but to an avail. He just disappeared and reappeared right in front of her.

"Yeah yeah, lock me up, whip me whatever. Let's get the lecture over with." She heaved another heavy breath.

"Your late again Camorra." He stated the obvious truth.

"Yeah and? Nothing exactly knew."

He sighed. "You can't keep that up you know."

"How did you know this time anyways?" She asked not really eager to hear the answer.

"I _tried _to find you in there." He motioned toward the door. "But I didn't find you so I knew exactly where to look." He gave a cocky half smile. "You have a roommate now, play nice." He turned to walk away.

Camorra felt something in the air. "Curt." He stopped and turned again to look at her. "There's someone who need your help. Instead of worrying about me, you should check on her." With that she turned and walked into her classroom.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Trissa found a dark corner and shrunk into it trying to hide her embarrassment, mostly failing. She dug her face into her knees, focusing on breathing. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been around so many people. So many people staring at her. She lifted her head up, her eyes fixed on the shadows. She couldn't figure out what was wrong earlier with the shadows.

Suddenly she heard something shift and she tensed. A blue man came out from behind the corner, fidgeting. He looked around a worried expression on his face. Trissa almost jumped out of that corner. She might have if it wasn't for her humiliation and the strangeness of the day. He almost passed her over as his eyes scanned the perimeter but she let her tiny voice whisper out to him. "Curt…"

His attention snapped to her and quickly he rushed over to her and knelt with a worried expression. "Trissa. What's wrong?"

She looked away now regretting her decision to call out. Alone. That's what she really wanted to be. "Nothing." She choked out.

"Liar." He accused. "Do you need help? I'm sure Jean is around here somewhere."

The white haired girl cringed. She didn't like psychics, neither did the shadows. "No, no I'm not in pain or anything. I'm fine." She finished and it felt as though her throat was clenching up.

"Here I'll take you to your knew room." He gently lifted her from the wrists. She stood, stretching her legs and admittedly it felt good. "Trissa," he said, getting her attention though he already had it. "At this school. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you."

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

His blue jaw clenched, knowing that someday, that might not be true. Still he had to say it. "Promise."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Thanks readers! Hope you enjoyed. I sure did! I know it's kind of slow and well mainly Curt, Camorra and Trissa but it'll pick up I promise. R&R!


	3. There's Something in the Corner

Hello! How's all you people? Tell me because I seriously want to know. You are important. Anyway enjoy the chapter and the story. Have fun. R&R

I don't own the X-men

Lighting Dark Fire's

There's Something Strange in the Corner of the Room.

Fandasa

_There' s something strange in the corner of the room._ Camorra wrote in the brown leather diary she kept. She lifted her pen to bend under her lower lip, thinking of how to describe it. _It just appears there every time my roommate or I is in the room. I can't exactly see it, the corner it's in is just shadowed over, but I can… sense it._ She let out a sigh, letting her left arm, her dominate arm, drop down o her knee. She let the pen slid out of her fingers onto the ground, while setting the diary on the nightstand. The hot pink haired girl slinked down into her covers. "Maybe I'll ask my roommate tomorrow if she can sense it too." She thought staring at the ceiling. "But then again, we've never really talked. I don't even know her name. I think it starts with D. No, T." She chuckled, thinking maybe it didn't even matter. Slowly the girl looked over at her empty roommate's bed, wondering where she was. Her eyes shifted as sudden tiredness came over her. Silently her eyes closed and she fell into light sleep.

"' "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" """ "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A clink pounded on the ground as Trissa wandered the dark hallways. Three days. She had been a roommate of a pink haired girl for three days.

She hadn't slept in three days.

She sighed. She didn't even know her roommate but the shadow's disliked her. She must be some sort of psychic. Trissa shivered. She found the corner she and Curt had crouched down in the other day and smiled. She stepped over to it and sunk down, not looking for comfort like last time but actually getting it. She felt warmth from the corner. The white haired girl looked down, closing her eyes and listening to the shadows. They whispered gently in her ear, soothing her though she already felt calm. She let out a deep breath before straining her mind. Where the whispers of the shadows getting quieter? She shook her head. That can't be. The shadows are alive, living being themselves. They are a different life form. All the shadows that whispered were shadows of objects. Shadows are not alive if formed from a human. She looked around. Her surroundings haven't changed. The shadows should still be there.

She slid to her feet her eyes frantically shooting around. They were getting quieter and quieter. This had never happened to her. She breathed in and out trying to focus on something, anything, but finding it impossible. The white haired girl leaned over, wiping the sweat from her brow. Everything was silent. No more whispers. She felt a tear slip down her face. No more whispers? How would she… do anything without them? She started to run. Run away from that weirdness when the knocking started.

It pounded into her mind. One, knock, at, a time. Trissa covered her hears, trying to cut out both the knocking and the silence between them. The knocking grew louder as she turned a corner. Immediately she spun on her heel running away from the knocking, trying to escape it. The sound only grew louder no matter what corner she hid in or what hallway she ran through.

Finally she came to two large doors. Crashing threw them she started to hear a voice. She sunk to the floor feeling lost. It was quiet at first like the knocking but grew louder but much faster. Trissa strained her ear to ear but not for long. _Unlock the door. Unlock the door. Unlock the door._ It chanted. She tilted her head. Unlock the door? What door? She listened until it screamed. _UNLOCK THE DOOR!_ She covered her ears, frightened. _The door of the shadows._ I whispered before going away. As Trissa lifted her head she could hear the shadows, same as always. She sighed, standing, listening for anything unmoral. Nothing.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Camorra bolted awake at the sound of someone entering the room. She squinted, trying to see who it was. She saw something, something white. "Who are you?" She spoke to hear a small and slight gasp.

"T-Trissa." The other girl's voice shook.

Camorra sighed. Just her roommate. "You're the one who talks to shadows right?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

Trissa nodded but realized Camorra probably couldn't see her and spoke. "Yes."

"Are you tired?"

This caught Trissa a little off guard. "N-not really."

"Then can you do me a favor." Camorra spoke, trying to wake up enough to think of what she wanted Trissa to do. She forced her eyes to stay open. Trissa found this unexpected again but agreed. "What do the Shadows say over there in the corner?"

Trissa closed her eyes, focusing on the corner. The other whispers quieted as she listened. But just like earlier she heard nothing. She felt a twinge of worry. "I don't hear anything." Her voice surprisingly steady, calm and loud.

"So what does that mean?" Camorra asked, lifting her arms above her head, another attempt to stay awake.

Trissa shrugged, though Camorra could still barley see her. "Something bad."

Camorra felt sleep practically waving over her. "Are you worried?" She didn't hear Trissa's response before she slipped into her dreams again.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""  
How did you like it? What do you think will happen, or what do you want to happen? Tell me in a review or Pm! Have a cookie! Latah!


	4. Shcool Day

Hello readers! You know if anyone reads this… let me know if you do by the way. And ways R&R! I don't own X-Men.

Lighting Dark Fire's

Fandasa

Trissa took a small bite of the banana letting the sweet taste cover her tongue. She glanced over at Camorra stuffing her face with eggs and bacon without emotions. The white haired girl nibbled on the yellow fruit more, deciding whether or not to finish it. She glanced over to the side to see Xavier approaching. She paid it no mind however. He was the headmaster after all. However when a gentle hand was placed on her should she flinched away.

"Sorry." The man hummed, removing his hand from her. He now had Cumorra's attention as well but it was clear his attention was on Trissa. "Would you walk with me?" He asked. She nodded and followed the man as his wheels made a soft _mrrr._ She wondered what this was about but said nothing. "Is there something wrong?" He asked a small smile on his face.

The girl breathed in slowly. "No. Nothing is wrong, Sir." She knew it was a lie. But Xavier wouldn't know, for now at least. The shadow's covered her thoughts. He'd never know of the tiny frantic thought that entered her mind since the incident four nights ago.

He looked at her with doubtful eyes but didn't push on the subject. "I've noticed you haven't been getting along too well here." Memories of the crowds of people flashed through her mind. She took a few ragged breaths, panic slowly filling her. The man flashed her a warm, comforting face but somehow it didn't help at all. She closed her eyes, listening to the small, comforting whispers of the shadows and found herself calm once again. "If there's anything I can do," He stopped his wheelchair and turned to face her. "Just know that I'm willing to listen. As is everyone else here." The man turned, rolling away to his other business. Trissa let out a silent, held in breath.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The hot pink haired girl finished swallowing the last of her salted eggs, cheerfully walking to the dishwasher. She placed the plate in, hearing the bell ring. She shrugged knowing even if she hurried she's never reach class in time anyways. If she's going to be late, she's going to be super late. She slowly moved one leg in front of the other, striding over to her first class. It was on the other side of the building. Good. She didn't see Wolverine as she gently bumped into him. He growled, turning to see the person who ran into him. Camorra growled challenging him. "Get to class kid."

She frowned, shifting to the other foot. "No."

Wolverine growled again, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the class he'd seen her walk into half way into first period, mumbling something about kids these days. She frowned, half pouting as she stood in front of the class, staring shocked that for once she was only a few minutes late instead of a half hour late. "Scott." Wolverine nodded towards professor Summers. It was a greeting but the whole class could tell there was a thick tension between the two.

"Logan." The man said back as Wolverine turned to leave. He grunted over his shoulder before walking out into the hallways.

Camorra grinned. "Sorry I'm late Scott."

Scott looked disapprovingly at Camorra. "That's Professor Summers to you Camorra."

Her grin widened. "Sorry, Professor Summers." She mocked as she plopped down into her seat.

Scott grunted. "Moving on…"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Trissa quietly sat down in her assigned seat, watching the clock tick. She arrived a half an hour early and no one but she and Curt were in the room. She set her elbows on the desk in front of her, absently playing with the rosary on her neck. Curt perked up from a book he was reading at his desk. "You're here early as usual." He commented.

She glanced at the clock again and shrugged. "I just don't like walking with the crowds."

He nodded and motioned towards the rosary on her neck. "What is that?" His accent rolling off his tongue.

"It's my rosary." She stated simply.

"Is religion important to you?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Yes. I still pray every night." She responded, her gentle voice carrying across the room.

"It's good to see young people listening to god's message." He smiled warmly, folding a page of his book and closing it.

"It the last thing I can really hold on to." He motioned for her to continue. "It's something my mother gave me." She quickly finished the last sentence as the first wave of people started to file into the class room.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Camorra watched her roommate unwrap the peanut butter sandwich and take the first bite. Quickly she slid into the seat next to her eyeing her with a smile. "So." She said not really saying anything at all. Trissa glanced at her but didn't respond. When she didn't Camorra continued with the small talk. "How's your sandwich?" she asked carefully eyeing the food.

Trissa shrugged. "Good." Camorra was about to speak again but Trissa cut in. "Not to be rude, but do you want something?"

Camorra grinned. "Yup. I want you to come outside with me." She wrapped her arm around the other's.

Trissa blinked several times. "No."

Quickly the other girl frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't like going outside."

"Obviously. But why?" She nagged.

"Why do you want me to go outside?"

"Because I think you'd like it." Camorra gained a sly smile. She knew Curt was out there and though she's only seen it once or twice, she loved the way Trissa opened up to Curt more than anyone else. It helped her understand the strange girl more. When Trissa once again refused Camorra took it upon herself to force her. She grabbed the smaller girl on her armnad pulled her out of her seat.

Trissa huffed in surprise. "Camorra, what are you doing?" Her arms flew up to her chest tightly as a way trying to protect herself. She stumbled along with the hot pink haired girl to the outside. Trissa cringed because of the sudden heat and light but luckily stayed in the shadows. Once they were outside Camorra released the girl and stretched.

"Doesn't it feel awesome out here?" She asked, scanning the crowd for Curt. Trissa didn't respond, just sank down, her back on the wall. Camorra finally found him, staring at the two girls. She motioned for the man to come. Just like she wanted, Curt came over and sat next to Trissa his blue tail flicking. The larger girl backed away until to the two, she was no longer there. Her eyes hungrily watched as the confused blue man and unwilling shadow girl began conversation. She didn't strain her ears to hear the conversation, but just watched Trissa's mouth move more that she was around the teacher. Perhaps someday Trissa would speak that much to her, and she wouldn't have to be as afraid of the shadow that never spoke.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Yay! Done with this chapter and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed though not much happened. R&R.


	5. Cassandra

Hey. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Procrastination… it's a killer. But I finally got a kick in the butt. Sooooo! Enjoy! Just to let you know this is a pretty short chapter but it served its purpose. I don't own X-Men. R&R.

Lighting Dark Fire's

Cassandra

Fandasa

Trissa sat in the dark shadows that never spoke, closing her eyes and listening intently. She sat with her legs crossed and hands on her knees. Still she heard nothing but the silence. She took in three long, deep breaths concentrating more. The air brushed down into her lungs with gentle delicacy. She felt every inch of her body, bending at her joints when... the bell rung. She jumped and in slight irritation stood from the Shadows. She swiped her bag up, striding towards the door when the voice sounded.

"Cassandra…" She could barely hear what the whisper spoke. Trissa stopped dead in her tracks. For a moment she though it had been coming from the silent shadow. She strained her hears, almost leaning back. The rush of moving students came rushing back, snapping the white haired girl back to reality. She stepped forward, almost unwillingly into the crowd to continue to her next class.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Camorra danced around the feet of rushing kids around her. Her backpack hung on one of her shoulders, trying to force itself onto the floor. Apparently there was some sort of commotion up ahead that the teachers were trying to keep hidden from the students but the hot pink haired girl would never miss the opportunity to find out something as juicy as teacher secrets. Up ahead she saw a small crowd of students and a few teachers impatiently informing them there was no reason for alarm and to go back to class. She strode right of to the scene, ignoring the teachers' desperate warnings. However the whole incident was blocked off my some sort of misty darkness. She stepped back, something catching her eyes. Ivan, a fellow psychic with curly blonde hair and square glasses was staring at her with an intense face.

"_A girl was kidnapped apparently. It looks like she struggled a lot."_ The words entered her head.

"_Do you know who did it?" _I pushed the thoughts to the front of my mind so he might be able to pick it up.

Reluctantly he shook his head, a slight disappointed look in his face. I'm sure mine reflected it. I was almost to the point of walking away when a teacher practically pushed me down the hallways and into class.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Trissa closed her eyes, tired from a long day. She stood in the middle of the hallways, silent and unmoving. She breathed several times. Suddenly an unseen object slammed into her, knocking the girl to the floor. She inhaled sharply a clear, haunting image entering her mind. There was an older bald woman standing in all off white clothing. Her smile looked ominous and her eyes shown with unmistakable pride. Trissa suddenly wasn't looking at the woman but the cold, hard tile floor. She coughed several times due to the dirt of it and sat up, her spine aching. Who was that woman… could it be… Cassandra?

A/N: Like I said. Super short, but I also said it had a purpose which I'm sure is not hard to guess. Anywho hoped you enjoyed! Ciao!


End file.
